Naruto's Legacy
by Sage Of Six Path
Summary: Onito, resembling his mom and dad. Lord hokage Naruto and his wife Lady Hinata with her son Onito lives in konoha. Onito gets what every shinobi dream of... He is Hyuga, Uzumaki, Namikaze. He gets more blood in his vein from his eyes, yah Uchiha. Enjoy!
1. Naruto's Legacy

I wanted to write something interesting and I think after watching work of all GREAT FANFICIANS I am motivated….!

Friends, First Chapter is uploaded, Story begins from Third Chapter : onito goes to school...!

This story is something which can be completed with something and that something can be something so better over with this something snack and let's began our someth... I mean Story….

WARNING: 'If you haven't seen naruto series than better back out now cause I am not going to introduce you to famous characters of kishi… '

Relief: 'If you haven't watch naruto then also it's okay cause… you will see it '

Readers,

Here I present my (kinda) first fanfic, better watch out for mistakes..

and yah.. Its for fun purpose only, I am not going to make money from this story...

* * *

'Konahamaru uncle, why I am treated like this…' grunted blonde.

'Well, I know it's hard, I have gone through same thing...'

'But everybody calls me honorable and treats me like I am prince'

'You are prince of konoha better say son of hokage so people will treat you like that when I was of your age people use to give me the same treatment and I was so sick of their nondurables until your dad came, he was the first person to take me as another person and from that day onwards we became rivals'

'Fine, I am going to academy. See you later'

* * *

This was just beginning of the story after The Great Shinnobi World War…

I hope that you enjoy the premier whole show is left but I am going to make you curious!

You will get to read full chapter in few hours 5 or 6, be ready

Review plz…

* * *

Friends, First Chapter is uploaded, Story begins from Third Chapter : onito goes to school...! Enjoy.


	2. Introduction

This is not a chapter its (kinda) Author Note.

Characters of this story are described below:

Onito Namikaze:

Parent – Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga.

Age – 17

Gender – Male

Inyusha Yamanaka:

Parent – Ino Yamanaka (Ino fall in love with someone after Great War)

Age – 18

Gender – Male

Shiku Nara:

Parent – Shikamaru Nara and Temari.

Age – 17

Gender – Female

Cholz Akimichi:

Parent – Choji Akimichi (Choji fall in love with someone from his own clan)

Age – 17

Gender – Male

Keri Inzuka:

Parent – Kiba Inzuka (kiba fall in love with someone from his own clan)

Age – 16

Gender – Female

Selina Aburame:

Parent – Shino Aburame (Shino fall in love with someone from his own clan)

Age – 17

Gender – Female

Other Characters will be introduced with storyline and there is OCs in this story.

You are free to give any advice or OC, I will think about them..!


	3. Onito Goes to School

Chapter One : Onito's Goes to School

" Onito, you are getting late for your school"

"Mom, just five minutes more" grunted Onito.

"Oni, you want me to use water jutsu on you?" said Hinata with smile.

"I am awake, mom don't use water…"

"Get ready; it's your first day to academy"

While listening to all instruction given by his mom onito was getting ready for school. One hand tying shoes another searching for books and at the same time he was gulping down his food.

"Mom, I am going to school" said onito.

* * *

Onito reached academy alright but was little late for his first class.

" Onito, first day of your class and you are already late. This should not happen again" Iruka was happy to see his student's child as his student.

"Well Onito, you may sit were ever you had like to" said Iruka to Onito.

Onito was looking for sit,

"Oni, sit here" said Inyusha pointing to empty sit next to him.

After Onito take his sit Iruka continued "Now student today you will start your first day of academy, So I want you to Introduce yourself to everybody present here, Lily, do you want to be the first person to give your Introduction?"

"Yes Sensei. I am Lily…"

Before she can say anything more there come voice of some blast and later lot of angry voices, people were shouting some ones name on top of their lungs.

"Hey, why are you smiling Oni" asked Inyusha.

"Ah…nothing, you will see" replied Onito.

Before he can say anything further, whole school was enraged and tried to enter in Iruka's class.

One Sensei asked "Were is That Brat"

"What are you talking about? Why…" Iruka was rolling on the floor with laughter and so was the case with all new students.

One senior student replied "there he is Namikaze… he is the one who put those entire color bomb in classes" pointing at Onito.

Another senior student garbed Onito "You are going to pay for this"

"As if you can, I am going out of here" said onito.

"You are not going anywhere kid; you are going with us…"

"Make me if you can" with those word onito's shadow clone dispelled and somewhere in middle of the forest onito was laughing after getting memory from shadow clone.

Iruka was thinking ' Ah, not another naruto. It's hardly 20 Minutes after the beginning of First class and now this. He had inherited this all from his father but he is smart though and this is the reason he was late. He is just like his father physically and mentally, little smart though and he had inherited bakyugan from his mother too…' One of sensei pointed out at Iruka and said "What are you teaching to your students, you should take care of your student and see what they are doing…"

"Hey, this is their first class and I don't even have the chance to introduce even a single student. Don't think it's me."

* * *

In Lady sunate's Room:

"Lady Hokage, it's an emergency" said one sinobi.

"I hope you are not bothering me with some trivia and don't tell me its onito again" replied Lady sunate.

"It is onito again, he use color bombs and colored nearly whole school."

"And here I was enjoying my retirement" grunted Sunate.

In Hokage's Office naruto was doing his work with smirk on his face.

* * *

This was just a little introduction Play of When Onito joined his academy. Now From Next chapter their will be time skip.

Well, I was hoping to get at least one review but Never mind I am happy to find that Friends Fanfictionians actually hit to see this story.

But never give up, that's my Motto. Believe it.

All advices are welcomed and all ideas are welcomed.

One more thing Friends pray that I will score good in Exams. Happy Day.


	4. Onito Get's Gift

**Chapter Two: Onito Gets Gift.**

Sitting on the counch, staring through window thinking about everything happen with him, what he achieve, what he learn in these 12 years, what he had in his mind and everything possibly can happen in future. Onito has passed his gennin exams and now he is on journey with his mentor kakashi and godmother Sunate with her apprentice Ino.

" _Coery Man_ ya know, I have just become gennin and tomorrow my team will be announced, so where are we going ?" Onito asked.

"Hey, I told you to stop calling me with that name. You and your father and your grandmother to had way of picking people with weird name." Kakshi Grunted.

"Now, it's perfect name for you coery man, My mother told me that you are worldwide famous with name copy ninja and I find you pervert reading that orange book all the time, so you are copy plus pervy ninja that makes you coery ninja, haha…haha, tell me where are we going" onito said with smile.

"You have graduate from your academy, now you are gennin, I want to give you a very special gift" kakshi answered.

"I heard you talking with my father in secret…Hey, you wouldn't be.. Hiding something delicious from me! Are you? Are You?" Onito asked.

"If I had something delicious, I had let you know." Kakashi said while thinking 'like father, like son'.

"So, what are you going to give me, is it something delicious, like Ramen?" kakshi sweat dropped on this.

"If I told you now then it's not going to be gift anymore"

"I know…it's something delicious after all"

"Cut it out, why don't you tell him sensie" Ino said in grumpy voice.

"He will know, so we are here" kakshi announced.

"What hospital, what is it doing in the middle of forest and…" Before onito can say anything more he was knoked out.

"Okay, Ino. Everything over to you, make sure nothing wrong will happen on transplantation." Sunate said.

"Hai, Sensei" Ino replied.

Onito was taken to hospital and was put on bed kakashi standing near him; Sunate started the process of transplantation of sharingan eye form kakshi to onito and then transplanting shisuni's(for Itachi he was the closest friend and brother like).

"Everythings well kakshi sensei, I have put your Sharingan and Shisui's sharingan in Onito's eyes he is now like Uchiha, he have to activate his sharingan like a normal uchiha and now its connencted to his body and it will become his heredity in matter of few years." Ino explained to kakshi while giving him painkiller.

"So, You kept me in dark too h Lady Sunate?" asked kakshi.

"Well, you are not the only one who thinks of gift for Little Onito, I actually planned that it will be better to have naruto like uchiha in Konoha" Sunate replied.

"And what more she worked day and night to create, learn and experiment this whole method." Ino explained furthermore.

"So, let's return to konoha and give surprise to Naruto" Sunate said.

Kakashi carried Onito on the way to konoha…

* * *

Not readable: People in this world are same, just thinking about this make me feel creepy cause if someone is worst there is other to balance for his cause. Well, sometime you gets what you want and sometimes you don't but for those who never get anything, think how hard life is, everyone is not hero but if you do even a little thing for little ant you will move on to next level everyday every second, just the thing which is needed is guts to never give up and set your mind on something, you make a mistake and you will know that you don't have to make this mistake again! There are very few people who don't need to learn from mistake but you can get long list which starts from mistake and had done thousands of mistake to achieve that particular point were the/she succeed, I am just another person who thinks so but I can't make myself believe it even though this is something which I have written on my own, still I don't believe. I will try to believe in myself. - _Mac_


	5. Imagine Ontio

Chapter Three: Imagine Onito

Hokage Naruto saw Sunate with Ino entering and Onito on Kakshi's back, he asked curiously "So, how does it go?"

"All this time, you were aware of transplantation of sharingan in little onito's body Naruto… ah… you…" sunate grunted.

"Kind of, you know afterall I am hokage now, little information of everything happening near me" naruto answered.

Ino explained the same thing to naruto that she told to kakshi.

"Ah, interesting, so my child is now kind of uchiha, just he don't learn those uchiha ways" naruto whinned.

"Lord hokage I am dropping your son to your home and going to tell Lady Hinata about operation Sharingan and you better not forget about tonight's party or you know what will happen…" Ino warned.

'Sometimes I feel like I am not hokage at all', "yah I will be there, take care of onito, dismissed.

'So, first step is complete now I have to see that this operation succeeds' naruto thought.

* * *

5 hours later:

'Oh no! I am late again….! Run'

* * *

Naruto reached home and was greeted with a kiss by hinata.

"You are home, now get ready and we will off to party" hinata said.

Naruto was thinking 'I thought she will be angry on me'

Naruto was snapped out of his thought by onito "What are you thinking dad? Don't you wanna come with us in party?"

Naruto was concerned about his eyes more than party "Oni, how are you feeling now?"

"Dad, I am feeling fine, just little headache. Do you know I got some special gift from…"

"I know, does it hurt to see?"

"Nah, dad Old Lady Sunate told me that they have given me a very special gift and you know what I am feeling kind of different I can see more clearly and I can feel that my chakra reservers are increasing dramatically and…"

" Yah, you know it is something special, just promise me something that you will always be part of konoha and you will always stand with me for it…" Onito doesn't give naruto time to say anmore "forever till I am alive. Dad I love konoha and no matter what I am going to be hokage someday believe it, I know you are concerned about konoha and I think this power that have been given to me is something special and I will use it for good purpose unlike those old hags Danzoe blah blah blah… ya know, I have read all those books about past history and you are my hero dad"

Hinata interrupted "ah... we are getting late Oni, I tricked your father to come I hour early so that we can reach on atleast one fuction at time"

"Honey, I am ready lets go" Naruto announced.

* * *

It was slient night after party every where every think was so calm and peaceful, onito was feeling well to walk with his mother and father enjoying every second of this moment. He had learned from his experience that this kind of moment makes person strong, this kind of bonds give strength to a person, power to protect and the will to go on any level to just save or be with that precious person. He love konoha and will always stay on this way no matter what. Still there are many things he wants to know many things… He know that all history is not written in book there are lots of thing missing not understandable until you know the truth but for know he will keep all these aside and will enjoy every sec with his father and mother.

* * *

This ain't a song for the broken-hearted  
No silent prayer for the faith-departed  
I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd  
You're gonna hear my voice  
When I shout it out loud

It's my life  
It's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Dad said I did it my way  
I just wanna live while I'm alive  
It's my life

This is for the ones who stood their ground  
For Mom and Dad who never backed down  
Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake  
Luck ain't even lucky  
Got to make your own breaks

It's my life  
And it's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Dad said I did it my way  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
'Cause it's my life

Better stand tall when they're calling you out  
Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down

It's my life  
And it's now or never  
'Cause I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Dad said I did it my way  
I just want to live while I'm alive

It's my life  
And it's now or never  
'Cause I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Dad said I did it my way  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
'Cause it's my life!

* * *

Nobody knows what tomorrow kept for them

Mac


	6. Onito meets Strangers

Chapter Four: Onito meets Strangers.

' Today is the day I will know my team, that trip with _corvey man_, because of it I wasn't able to attend the class and last night at party Iruka sensei doesn't told me about my partners either' onito thought as his mother wakes him up for today's team meeting.

Onito watch out of his window. 'Today is _Perfect_ day'.

"Mom I am going to academy to meet my team"

"Best of luck oni, do well."

* * *

Oni reached his academy, Iruka greeted him "You are team is in Room no 15. Hope you will like it." With those words Iruka take his departure.

Oni enters into Room no 15, _'it's scary_'. It was pitch black in that room onito like naruto was scared of _ghosts_. And suddenly he felt someone's arm on his shoulder, onito was scared but still activate his _Byakugan_ and figure out that person is _girl_ and he hadn't meet her before and there's someone else in room near cupboard and that person is also stranger.

"Who are you?" asked Onito.

"I am Ghost...wuhuhu that girl replied.

"More like _banshee_" onito muttered.

At exactly that moment that other guy switched on light and said "Are you team member of team 15?"

"Yah, I am, who are you?" onito asked.

"It's common curtsy to introduce yourself before asking about someone else."

"Oh my my… that kid got some attitude! I am _Daisy_, who are you?" girl asked.

"I am _Mukce_. I am here to be part of Team 15"

"You two don't know each other?" asked onito.

"I am meeting that shithead first time, who are you _purple_?"

"I am Onito.I am here to meet my team and what are you doing here bans.. I mean Daisy"

"Purple, watch your tounge" Dasiy warned Daisy.

."Why are you here kid?" asked Mukce to Daisy.

"Same cause as you, shithead!" Daisy replied.

"Watch your tongue girl, you can hurt yourself girl" Mukce said in angry voice.

"You better watch yours…" Dasiy was stopped from saying anymore because of lot of smoke.

When smoke cleared there was a girl standing between them.

"Today's Teenagers, they just need time and place to fight, back up you guys I am your Teacher Radha. Introduce yourselves."

'Were'm I? stuck with a white haired girl, whenever she says something she looks like a banshee to me, Madam who looks more like a celebrity than teacher and my only option is that attitude guy but Daisy is right he is Shithead' Onito snapped out of his thought when Daisy started giving her introduction.

"I am Daisy. Daughter of Lord Itsuki"

"I am Onito. Son of Lord Naruto"

"I am Mukce. Son of Lady Kunita"

"So, we got here Prince and Princess."'It's going to be fun to learn their ways and teach them what actually a ninja is, I am not going to be easy on them. They will know what exactly I am. Afterall this three are little prince and princes. Lord Naruto must have think about this team a lot. I will better ask him about more details and I hope he better told me now or I will threaten him that I am not going to teach this team anything better than that I will threaten that I will tell his child that jutsu, yah when he was of onito's age he use to do sexy and Harem jutsu. That will be better, then he will tell me all about this team formation.'"From tomorrow onwards we will start our _missions_ be prepared for everything. Daisy and Mukce come with me we will get you permanent home or your old homes. Onito meet you tomorrow." With this word they all take their departure. Onito was _thinking_ about his team he wasn't paying attention to where he was walking and he collapsed with a girl.

What happens afterward he doesn't understand neither it can be describe.

"_What's your name?_"

"_Clover… you are?_"

"_Onito_" and everything blank.

His mom asked about Meeting he give casual reply after his mom had asked the same question several times same goes with his dad. He thought that Onito was in genjutsu and even tried to release him from genjutsu. "He is just tired may be good sleep will help him" and his dad carried him to bed.

* * *

Haven't we met  
You're some kind of beautiful stranger  
You could be good for me  
I've had the taste for danger

If I'm smart then I'll run away  
But I'm not so I guess I'll stay  
Heaven forbid  
I'll take my chance on a beautiful stranger

I looked into your eyes  
And my world came tumbling down  
You're the devil in disguise  
That's why I'm singing this song

To know you is to love you  
You're everywhere I go  
And everybody knows

To love you is to be part of you  
I've paid for you with tears  
And swallowed all my pride

If I'm smart then I'll run away  
But I'm not so I guess I'll stay  
Haven't you heard  
I fell in love with a beautiful stranger

I looked into your face  
My heart was dancing all over the place  
I'd like to change my point of view  
If I could just forget about you

I looked into your eyes  
And my world came tumbling down  
You're the devil in disguise  
That's why I'm singing this song to you

* * *

_Mac_


End file.
